


Wrong Number

by sugas_socks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugas_socks/pseuds/sugas_socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa should really be more careful about who he is sending messages to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of an ask I got on tumblr (sugas-socks.tumblr.com) that got really out of hand ahahah The prompt was "oh...sorryomgwrongnumber".
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Kou-chan~… It’s hard to explain this to someone who’s already dating the love of their life!” Oikawa could hear Sugawara giggling on the other side of the line and telling Daichi what he’d just said. “Don’t embarrass me in front of your boyfriend! So mean~!!”

 “He can’t think any worse of you, to be honest!”  This time, Daichi’s laugh was also audible and Oikawa couldn’t help but smile at how the two of them sounded together.

“Married life must be nice, judging people together, you two are the worst!” He said trying to sound annoyed at the two.

“If we qualify as mean I don’t where that leaves you!!” Sugawara said teasingly a smile still noticeable in his voice.

“Meaaan!! I’ll just text you, so I don’t have to hear you mocking me!!” 

“You’re just afraid to let me listen to you being all sappy! But I’ll be waiting then, Tooru! Byee~”

As soon as the line was cut, Oikawa started typing a message to Suga:

“As I was saying, I can’t just tell him I think I like him, Kou-chan, there’s too much on the line. This is something that could make him want to distance himself from me and never talk to me again, and I can’t have that happen! I can do with having feelings for him and not know whether he feels the same, I’d rather spend my life alone and have him by my side than have to move on from him because he didn’t feel the same.  And by the way, I don’t even know why I’m letting you lecture me on this; it took you a good two years to confess to Daichi!!”

After re-reading it a few times and cringing over what he’d written a good amount he hit send.

***

Oikawa had become aware of his feelings for Iwaizumi a while back now. At first, he thought it couldn’t be more than platonic love, they were best friends, after all, he knew he loved Iwaizumi and he loved him just as much.

Oikawa started doubting himself when, after playing volleyball in the park, both of them exhausted, sweat running down their foreheads, his best friend decided to rest his head on his lap. They’d done it a thousand times but this time, Oikawa couldn’t help but think of how beautiful Iwaizumi looked like this, how he wanted to stay by his side for as long as possible, how he wouldn’t mind kissing him right then and there. When Hajime opened his eyes to look up at him, Tooru felt his heart sink and was positive he must’ve been blushing but Iwaizumi said nothing: none of his usual comments punctuated by calling him “Shittykawa”, nothing. Instead, he searched Oikawa’s face for God knows what and with a smile closed his eyes again.

That day Tooru went home knowing he was already in too deep.

***

His phone lit up after a while, but to Tooru’s surprise, the message he got wasn’t from Suga.

 **From: Iwa-chan~  
** I’m guessing you meant to send that text to Sugawara-san...

Oikawa’s heart dropped. _‘Did I fucking send that message to Iwa-chan?! OF COURSE, I DID. AM I ACTUALLY STUPID?’_ Oikawa went over the message he’d sent again. _‘Well I didn’t mention his name maybe he still doesn’t know, maybe he didn’t realise it was about him. I REALLY HOPE he didn’t.’_ Praying to all the Gods above, and maybe the aliens (it was mostly to the aliens) Tooru typed a response, trying to sound as casual as possible in a situation like this.

 **To: Iwa-chan~**  
oh… sorryomgwrongnumber

Damn was that the worst answer ever. It’d have to do.

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
It’s okay… Do I know him?

 _‘He… Doesn’t know it’s him?!’_ To be honest, Tooru was almost surprised at how dense his best friend could be. This was probably the best cue he’d ever get to confess to him, and still he was too afraid to do it.

 **To: Iwa-chan~**  
Better than you know  ☆～（ゝ。∂）Don’t worry about it, though!

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
Well… You seem to like him a lot, so, you know… If you, like, need my help you can talk to me about it?

 _‘Did Iwa-chan just offer help on my relationship problems?’_ Before he could begin to type an answer he got yet another text.

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
I mean, Sugawara-san probably doesn’t want to have to deal with your problems, he has other things to worry about, I’m sure…

And another.

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
Actually, don’t mind that, I can pretend I didn’t receive that text. You don’t want to talk about it with me since I have no clue who this boy even is…

Oikawa was in shock. This was a rare sight to him, but still he was certain that Iwaizumi Hajime was jealous of Suga.

 **To: Iwa-chan~**  
Iwa-chan, there’s no need to feel jealous! Actually, if you knew the full story you’d understand why you don’t know about this whole thing.

 _‘Great way to make things sound hella dramatic.’_ Oikawa thought disapprovingly of the situation he’d just gotten himself into.

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
Can you please help me understand then?

_‘And now they are full on dramatic. I can just tell him about it like this… He now wants and explanation that’s for sure.’_

**To: Iwa-chan~  
** Not over the phone, Iwa-chan! So not elegant. Maybe another day?

 **From: Iwa-chan~**  
I’m coming over Shittykawa, be there in ten.

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuCK! I won’t be able to get out of this now, how will I explain that the reason why I didn’t tell him is because it is about HIM.’_

***

After no more than ten minutes Oikawa can hear the sound of Iwaizumi’s footsteps as he goes up the stairs to his bedroom.

In the ten minutes he had to wait Tooru had steadied himself and prepared an entirely one-sided conversation that would hopefully help him get out of this without confessing. However as soon as Hajime entered his room, all of it vanished.

“Iwa-chan, I-” Tooru started as he got up from the bed.

“Wait, let me say something first,” Iwaizumi interrupted, as he walked towards Oikawa, looking directly at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest as if he was rather hesitant about what he was about to say. “I now know that there is someone you like, so before you tell me who it is I feel like I should tell you that maybe I won’t actually be able to help setting you up with this person…”

“Wait, Iwa-chan, actually you don’t have to-”

“I might be… biased.” This was the first time Hajime looked down since entering the room. “Do you know what that means?” He looked again at Tooru questioningly.

Oikawa couldn’t muster up the courage to answer; his mouth was dry, refusing to move.  Hajime decided to continue.

“It means I like you, Oikawa. Well… I love you. I… have thought about this a lot, maybe too much even, and today I was sure about it. I should’ve felt happy that you like someone so much but I didn’t because it isn’t me and I’m so sorry. If you want me to leave I will, I just thought-”

“It’s you,” Oikawa said his voice barely audible.

“- you should kno- Wait, what did you just say?”

“It’s you Iwa-chan… The text was about you, that’s why you didn’t know about this whole thing.” Oikawa said smiling the softest smile Hajime had ever seen on him.

“So… You like me too?” Hajime stared at Tooru wide-eyed.

“Well, yes, I think that’s what I just said!” Oikawa said teasingly snapping out of the shock. That answer just about snapped Iwaizumi out of his own shock.

“Don’t you dare sass me now, you idiot! I liked you better two seconds ago, being all cute and sincere!” He answered trying to sound annoyed. The smile on his face didn’t lie, though.

“Mean Iwa-chan~!! Wait, did you just call me cute? I’m not used to such things coming from you~!!” The blush on Hajime’s face was clear to Oikawa who was now standing so close to him he could practically feel his breath on his skin.

“Shut up, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said as he wrapped an arm around him, placing his hand on his lower back. Now was Oikawa’s turn to blush a deep shade of red upon hearing his best friend calling him by his first name, “Are you going to kiss me or what?”


End file.
